Fun in the Breakroom
by Navy Babe
Summary: Self-explanatory title I think. grins It's just a little bit of fluff I wrote down, set early season 10. Harm and Mac have some fun in the breakroom! Also known as what you get when Navy Babe has a cold and is drugged up!


Fun in the Breakroom

Disclaimer: Yeah....they're mine! No not really, but I did put them on my Christmas wish-list! But JAG and its characters belong to the great DPB.

Author's Notes: It's fluff, I admit. But what's wrong with a little fluff? It's set in season 10, and uh....well, that's about it! Please review and tell me your thoughts! And I promise that I'm working on getting the next chapter of 'Another Time' and 'I Miss Him' out. Anyone care about those stories anymore?

Mac sighed as she finished another file. She had already been through fifteen, and it seemed like the pile was growing, not shrinking. She leaned back in her chair, rubbing her temples. "God I need some coffee." She murmured, getting out of her chair, and heading for the door.

She started off in the direction of the breakroom, and almost hit Harm, who was intently reading a case file. Mac instinctively grabbed his arm to keep her balance. "Whoa, watch where you're going Flyboy. Where are you headed?" Harm looked up at her, obviously flustered.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mac, I didn't realize you were there." He looked down at her hand still resting on his arm. She blushed slightly, and moved her hand back to her side swiftly. For a moment, she thought that she saw a flicker of regret in his eye, but it passed quickly. "I'm off to get some coffee. What about you?"

"Same." She said, grinning. "My pile of files just seems to be getting bigger and bigger." She sighed. "I'm hoping maybe some caffeine will help me get through the day." Harm nodded, tucking the file underneath his arm.

They walked in companionable silence to the breakroom. Mac yawned and stretched as she looked for her mug. She found Harm's first, and handed it to him, as he was standing right behind her. He murmured his thanks, and turned to the coffee pot. "So how are you doing Mac?"

Mac leaned back against the counter, holding her mug with both hands. "I have more good days than bad, finally. I can look back on my relationship with Webb without cringing, and I'm coming to terms with my medical condition. I'm starting to remember what it's like to be happy." She said, nodding her head while she spoke. She got up the nerve to look in Harm's eyes, and was engulfed by the warmth in them. "A lot of that's due to you, you know that right?" She whispered.

Harm had been there for her these past few months, 24/7. He was amazing, always right by her side when she needed him, not matter what time it was, or what day it was. He was a shoulder to cry on, someone to rant to, and someone who would just offer comfort. He was her everything.

"I'm just doing what's in the job description Mac." He quipped, trying to make her smile. He was rewarded with a small smile. "I don't mind doing any of it Sarah. You're my best friend, and I really would do anything for you." Her small smile turned into a larger one, turning into the one that she saved only for him.

"Thank you." She whispered. He just nodded, and smiled at her. After a few moments, he took her mug out of her hands, and turned back to the coffee pot, filling it up. She grinned at this small action. She held out his mug to him when he was finished, and gratefully took her own. She turned around, grabbing the sugar and a small stirrer.

She gasped slightly when she felt his warm body pressed up against hers. His arm came around her, reaching for the cream. She turned around slightly, just enough so that she was trapped in between the counter and him. She set her cup down behind her, and his hand dropped down to the counter, the cream forgotten. Mac swallowed audibly, and hesitantly raised her gaze to his. She was being swallowed up by the emotions swirling around in his beautiful aquamarine eyes. Subconsciously, she leaned into him, just the tiniest bit.

His eyes snapped shut as he felt her push up against him. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, they were at work, and .....well.....he couldn't think of another reason not to do this. He pushed back slightly, bringing Mac up against the counter. He placed his other hand on the counter, so that his body practically engulfed hers. She gasped quietly again, licking her lips slightly.

They leaned in, both unsure of what the other wanted. They were so close, all it would take was for one of them to make the last move, to bring their lips together. She closed her eyes for a brief second, her eyelids suddenly heavy. She slowly opened them again, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Harm finally couldn't stand it anymore, and with a soft groan, he closed the small space between them.

Mac sighed softly at the first contact of his lips. He was being so gentle, but at the same time so passionate. She brought her hands up to rest on his shoulders, and pulled him closer to her. She grinned as she felt his hands on her hips, gripping them tightly. She liked the fact that she had this control over him.

After a few more seconds, Harm reluctantly broke off the kiss, and leaned back slightly. "I'm sor..." He was cut off by Mac's finger to his lips.

"You say that you're sorry, and work or not, I'm gonna have to kick your six to China." Mac said, grinning slightly.

"Well, I have to take a threat from a Marine seriously." Harm said, smiling softly, as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Mac nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Damn right you will Commander." She whispered intimately in his ear. "Now, kiss me again, or else I might have to charge you with disobeying a direct order." She grinned impishly, and began playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Maaaccc...." He whined. "I'm only a few months junior!" Mac just laughed quietly and shook her head. But her laughter was soon muffled by Harm's lips, as they captured hers once again. She sighed happily as his lips caressed hers, as she tangled her fingers in his hair. They were so caught up in each other, that they didn't notice another person come into the break room.

"Commander, Colonel!" Sturgis said in shock. Harm and Mac quickly broke off the kiss, and put some space between each other, but Harm's hand was still on Mac's hip, and her lipstick was halfway on her lips, and halfway on his. Sturgis just shook his head. "As Acting JAG, I should write you two up for conduct unbecoming and fraternization." For a moment, Harm and Mac actually had a bit of fear in their eyes, but it was quickly put to rest. "But I'm afraid that it would just throw an unneeded wrench into your relationship, and God knows that everyone's already waited long enough for it already." Sturgis just shook his head. "Just don't do it again, alright you guys?"

They nodded, and Sturgis turned around, heading back to his new office, muttering something about, "Now I know why Chegwidden had so much Tylenol."

After a moment, they turned to each other, and smiled shyly. "My apartment, 1900?" Harm asked quietly.

"On the dot." Mac murmured. They grinned, and shared one last quick kiss. "I have to go get back to my files." She whispered.

Harm nodded. "Me too. I'll see you tonight." She nodded.

"See you tonight." She reached behind her and grabbed her mug, and slipped out of the breakroom, shooting him one last glance. They shared a smile, and then she turned back to her office. She got inside, and shut the door, and closed the blinds, and went to go sit down. She took a sip of her now lukewarm coffee, and glanced at the still huge pile of files on her desk. She smiled softly to herself. Oh well, things were definitely looking up now.


End file.
